The Random Short Story About Rain
by Placebia
Summary: Nikko is caught in the rain with no umbrella ...


**AN - **Hi! :) This is a short story about Yokozawa and Nikko (my OC from the fanfic Second loves always last). It doesn't have much to do with the plot in my other story, it's just an idea I had a few days ago. :) I have also started a few other one-shots with those two, but I've decided not to post them until Yokozawa no Baai 4 comes out. :) Rated T because it's still a story about a 17-year-old boy and a 28-year-old man and because I'm paranoid.

The title is completely stupid, I know, but I couldn't come up with a good one.

I'm sorry if the ending sucks, I've never been good at ending things. :D Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Nikko was walking around the city aimlessly. He had finished school earlier than usual, after his art teacher had cancelled their group meeting out of the blue. The teen didn't want to go home, since Takafumi would be at work all day and would come home late in the evening. So he decided to walk around killing some time.

He was just wondering if he should go to the park and relax when he heard a roar of thunder. Seconds later it began to pour. In mere seconds the street was empty – everyone had run off, seeking shelter. Nikko stood still in his place, surprised by the sudden rain. Then he immediately covered his head with his schoolbag, though it didn't help much. He was glad that his bag was leather, at least his stuff wouldn't get soaked.

He frowned confused when the rain suddenly stopped hitting him. He looked around. The rain was still falling.

- What are you doing here? You're soaked to the bone!

An hour earlier Yokozawa Takafumi had left to do his rounds. He was just stepping out of a bookstore when it began pouring. He quickly opened his umbrella, glad that he had remembered to take it with him. He rushed back to the company, trying to avoid stepping in any puddles. Takafumi cursed harshly at the sudden downpour.

The street he was on was empty. Only cars were driving by, splashing even more water on the pavement. But, looking up, Takafumi noticed a small figure standing in the middle of the street, holding a bag above its head. He frowned. Then his jaw dropped – he had recognised the uniform and the bag. He quickened his pace, this time not caring how deep he stepped into the puddles.

He soon reached Nikko and held the umbrella above the boy's head.

- What are you doing here? You're soaked to the bone!

Takafumi hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but it was quite cold and Nikko was already drenched. The teen could easily catch a cold in this weather.

As expected, Nikko jumped up startled as he heard his voice. He quickly turned and his fear immediately disappeared, being replaced by pleasant surprise. He smiled widely.

- Yokozawa-san … - He muttered.

He moved to hug the older man but stopped himself. He didn't want to soak the other's clothes.

- What are you doing here? – Takafumi asked. – Aren't you supposed to be at school?

- Our Arts group meeting was cancelled and I didn't want to go back home yet. – The teen explained.

- Why don't you have an umbrella? I remember you took an umbrella with you this morning.

- it … kinda broke … - Nikko mumbled.

- What? – Takafumi frowned slightly.

- It broke. – The teen repeated. – A guy stepped on it. Unintentionally, of course. – He added quickly.

- I see. Well, you should have looked for a shelter, not stand in the open. – The older man stated. – Come on, let's go buy you an umbrella. Then I'm taking you to the station.

- You know, I don't need a bodyguard. – Nikko chuckled.

- I know. – Takafumi smiled. – But I'll come home late, so I want to spend as much time with you now as I can.

Nikko blushed and looked away, smiling happily. Takafumi glanced around. There were no people or cars around. He quickly leaned down and kissed the teen softly on the lips. He normally didn't do that in public, but he just couldn't resist that time.

He held the teen close, so that both of them could fit under the umbrella. The side of his suit quickly got wet, but he paid no attention to this. He could easily explain the stains to his colleagues. Takafumi dragged the teen to a nearby shop and insisted he paid for the umbrella.

However, when the two stepped out of the shop, he stopped Nikko from using it.

- We can both use mine to go to the station. – He said with a light smile.

Nikko chuckled and nodded. He snuggled closer to his lover, taking his free hand in his own.

- People are gonna stare at us. – The teen chuckled.

- I don't care. – Takafumi replied. – I'm glad I got to spend some time with you, it's just what I needed to get me through the day.

- Oh, are you having a tough day at work? – Nikko asked worried.

- Yeah, but it's always like this. – Takafumi sighed.

- Oh, you'll be really tired when you come home, right? – The teen asked. – How about I make you something special for dinner?

- Yeah, that would be nice. – Takafumi smiled.

- Alright then. – Nikko smiled. – I'll stop by the store to buy some products.

They soon reached the station. Takafumi looked at the train schedules and saw that the train would be arriving soon. There were a few people around so he dragged the teen to one of the supporting stone pillars. He didn't want the two of them to be seen. Safely hidden, he wrapped his arms around Nikko's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. The teen chuckled softly before returning the kiss.

- I need to go now or else I'll miss the train. I'll see you this evening.

- Yeah. I love you. – Takafumi said and kissed him again. – Be careful on the way home.

- Don't worry. – Nikko smiled. – I love you too.

- See you later. – The older man smiled.

- Yeah …

Takafumi leaned on the pillar, watching Nikko leave. He knew that he'd see the teen in just a few hours. Still, he couldn't stop melancholy from setting in his chest as he was watching Nikko walk away. He could hear the rain falling even harder on the pavement outside of the station and smiled softly. For some reason he didn't mind the rain anymore … He sighed and turned to go back to his office, opening his umbrella as he was walking to the exit.


End file.
